Comme une poupée
by The Nymph'ChrisLorrenvyMNMS
Summary: A FMA Jigoku Shoujo crossover : inspirée d'un épisode de la fille des enfers/Jigoku Shoujo: Envy vient de se fiancer avec Greed, le fils d'une célèbre confectionneuse de poupées en porcelaine. Seulement, quand sa belle-mère va commencer à lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, Envy va chercher à se venger en faisant appel à La Fille des Enfers. Et le journaliste Shibata là-dedans ?


**Bonjour, c'est de nouveau moi ! Je suis de retour avec une ff Fma inspirée de "La fille des Enfers", l'épisode 19 de la Saison Un. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! Je l'ai écrit pendant neuf heures durant toute la journée ! Pensez bien au reviews.  
**

**Résumé: a FMA (sans univers particulier) and Jigoku Shoujo crossover : inspirée d'un épisode de la fille des enfers/Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl: Envy vient de se fiancer avec Greed, le fils d'une célèbre confectionneuse de poupées en porcelaine. Seulement, quand sa belle-mère va commencer à lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, Envy va chercher à se venger en faisant appel à La Fille des Enfers, et à ses trois coéquipiers, Edward, Lust, et Alphonse. Mais cette vengeance est-elle nécessaire ? C'est la question que se pose le journaliste Hajime Shibata, aidé de son fils Roy, qui voit à travers les yeux de La Fille des Enfers.**

**Note: C'est très triste. Enjoy !**

_**Comme une poupée.**_

_Ce monde que nous connaissons est celui du Karma… Les liens qui unissent les hommes s'enroulent tel un pétale de Lycoris, fragile et affligé. Quand les hommes se perdent dans la tristesse, la colère, les larmes…les vengeances enfouies sont accomplies derrière le rideau de minuit… _

oOo

-Tu es beau… tu es magnifique…

Envy ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Le regard de cette femme… on dirait qu'elle veut le posséder… Ses yeux violets se remplirent de larmes malgré lui. Il baissa les yeux vers l'habit blanc qu'il portait, entouré de tous les domestiques de cette femme. Dante…

-Aussi beau qu'une poupée, continua Dante, les yeux remplis d'une admiration presque obsessive.

Envy ne put soutenir le regard fou furieux de sa belle-mère plus longtemps. Malgré la présence de son fiancé, Greed, il se sentait prit d'une décharge de panique. Il commençait à comprendre… oui, il voyait arriver les plans de Dante.

oOo

-Pourquoi…pourquoi…

Envy se pencha au-dessus du bassin du jardin. Il observa quelques instants son reflet dans l'eau claire. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière lui, et la pâleur de sa peau ne pouvait qu'être mise en valeur à cause de cette ténébreuse cascade qu'il promenait partout sur son chemin. Il possédait deux yeux d'un violet pur et éclatant, s'approchant d'un bleu lavande. Ses cils noirs étaient parfaitement dessinés au-dessous de ses deux sourcils légèrement arqués. Ressemblait-il réellement à une poupée de porcelaine ?

-As-tu entendu parler du courrier de l'enfer ?

Le jeune homme leva soudainement les yeux et scruta les environs, cherchant d'où venait la voix.

-Oui, en dit une autre, cette rumeur disant que si tu veux te venger d'une personne, il suffit de se connecter sur le site à minuit, et d'envoyer le nom de la personne à la Fille de L'enfer ! Tu y crois toi à ces histoires, Winry ?

Les voix venaient de derrière la clôture de l'immense manoir de Dante. Envy se tut écouta attentivement la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Quelqu'un pourrait venger des personnes grâce aux réseaux sociaux ? Qui aurait l'audace de se faire appeler La Fille de l'Enfer ?

-Bien sûr que non Rose, rit la première jeune femme. Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Ah, tu m'as fait peur ! répondit la dénommée Rose. Je me disais bien que tu étais raisonnable !

Les rires des jeunes filles résonnèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Envy plongea sa main dans le bassin pur, brouillant son reflet. Et s'il n'était pas aussi beau, serait-il ici, en train de se lamenter ? Y a-t-il un moyen de se venger de sa propre beauté ? Il n'avait jamais voulu ressembler à une poupée, lui…

Il regarda longuement les gouttes d'eau claires tomber une à une dans l'étendue d'eau devant lui, essayant d'ignorer son envie soudaine de se défigurer le visage. Pense à Greed ! Se répétait-il.

Alors qu'il fixait toujours ses deux yeux en amande, le reflet qui s'ajouta à lui dans le bassin lui fit rater un battement. Dante était là. Elle l'épiait sans cesse…

Une carpe sauta bruyamment de l'étang au même moment que le jeune homme se retourna. Une exclamation effrayée sorti de sa gorge.

-Belle maman !

La belle-mère en question lui jeta un regard acide, lourd de sens. Envy sentit ses pieds devenir faibles.

Dante étira ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire, et lui demanda :

-Que fais-tu ici, à une heure si tardive, Envy ?

Le jeune fiancé brun hésitait à lui répondre.

-Je…je nourrissais seulement la Koï.

-Laisse cette basse tâche aux domestiques ! Tu vas t'abîmer les doigts ? Désirerais-tu avoir de laides mains ? Crois-tu que tu ressembleras toujours autant à une poupée ainsi ? J'ai besoin de mon modèle Envy. Tu le sais.

Dante passa un châle beige autour des épaules de son beau-fils. Le jeune homme se raidit alors, tant cette femme l'effrayait. Il sentait son regard percent détailler ses vêtements. Ou du moins le peu qu'il portait. Elle ne devait pas apprécier ce genre d'accoutrement.

-Bien. Le temps se rafraîchit il me semble… Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Enfile donc d'autres habits : les domestiques les choisiront pour toi. Et bois donc de l'eau chaude.

Elle plissa ses yeux sombres et esquissa une grimace inquiétante, en articulant :

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid…

Envy était tétanisé. Ce regard…il faisait plus froid que le vent dont Dante parlait. Elle voulait son bien pour un mal…à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse…elle le traitait sévèrement pour un bien…

-O-oui, belle-maman. Merci beaucoup, la remercia-t-il malgré ses doutes.

oOo

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'Envy enfilait un manteau par-dessus ses vêtements, pour ne pas attraper un rhume-_Cela fatiguerait tes yeux…_lui avait dit Dante, il sentit une présence étrange derrière lui. Un regard glacial. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Il ne tourna que la tête, pour voir son pire cauchemar, debout devant lui.

-B-belle maman !

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de lui jeter un regard effrayant.

-Tu as remis tes habits n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux lilas d'Envy s'écarquillèrent tant qu'ils avaient l'air de billes. Comment pouvait-elle deviner ?

-Je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez par…essaya-t-il.

Mais Dante le coupa en criant :

-Si tu les as de nouveau enfilés alors que je t'avais interdit !

Elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers lui, et arracha son manteau avec une telle rage qu'Envy sentit son cœur battre rapidement.

-Je ne tolérerais pas que tu te promènes avec ce genre de vulgarités, Envy ! Mais…dis-donc, tu as pris un peu de poids…Regarde, tu as des cuisses de femme !

Envy fut blessé par l'insulte. Lui qui était si maigre, il s'attendait plutôt à ce que les gens soient ravis de le voir manger. Mais apparemment, cette femme le lui interdisait.

Dante continua sur sa lancée :

-Grossir ? Je ne tolérerais pas ça non plus !

Son visage reflétait une folie pure et ardente. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver…

-Jamais ! Une poupée ne change jamais ! Elle est éternelle ! Viens !

Envy ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle agrippait son poignet. Elle va me punir ! Elle l'a déjà fait !

-Belle-maman, cria-t-il, lâchez-moi.

Dante attrapa sa nuque et plongea sa tête dans le bassin de la carpe Koï. Elle va me noyer ! Envy commençait à paniquer. Qu'allait-elle faire, cette harpie ?

Il sentit sa tête émerger de l'eau. Il respira douloureusement, essayant d'hurler :

-Je suis désolé !

Mais sa tête rentra de nouveau en contact avec l'eau, alors qu'il essayait d'avaler de l'air. Il s'étouffa.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-il de nouveau alors qu'il arrivait à respirer.

Le manège continua trop longtemps pour lui.

-Stop, supplia-t-il. BELLE MAMAAAAANNNN !

oOo

Tout était rouge aux alentours… Le ciel ainsi que les nuages…les fleurs qui se laissaient pliées par le vent…même les grands yeux de la jeune fille brune qui jouait avec ses doigts blancs contre le mur d'une maison. Une maison se trouvant au beau milieu d'un néant inconnu des hommes.

La jeune fille aux yeux rouges regardait intensément ses ongles. Derrière elle, l'espionnant contre son gré, se trouvait un jeune homme blond, de taille plutôt petite, dont la tresse retombait sur son bras. Bras entièrement métallique par ailleurs. Quelqu'un habillé d'une armure se dressait là aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. A côtés d'eux baillait une grande femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'une robe de cette même couleur rappelant les plumes d'un corbeau. La moitié de son visage montrait un crâne.

La jeune fille aux yeux rouges releva la tête alors que le jeune homme blond se dirigeait vers elle :

-Le vent se lève, on dirait, mademoiselle, dit-il.

-Combien de fois devrais-je le dire…appelle-moi Enma Aï, Edward.

La personne habillée de l'armure s'approcha d'eux deux.

-N'empêche que ce vent devient fort…

Enma Aï observa les fleurs se pencher…

-Oui Alphonse, répondit-elle, c'est un vent froid et meurtrier…Beaucoup de personnes meurent durant ces nuits…

Elle marqua une pause.

-Où est Lust ?

La grande dame au visage moitié humain moitié squelette fit disparaître le crâne de son visage et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-Oui, Mademoiselle ? demanda Lust.

-Peux-tu me donner ce Lycoris ?

oOo

Dante avait laissé Envy, couvert seulement d'une serviette blanche, pleurer d'amères larmes, douloureuses et glacées, alanguit au-dessus du bassin. Cette simple vue aurait dû révolter n'importe qui.

oOo

Envy demeurait debout derrière la porte de sa chambre, à lui et Greed. Il savait que son fiancé se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais n'osait pas entrer, de peur que son amant ne remarque ses yeux rouges. De plus, un domestique lui faisait un massage, et il ne voulait pas voir un de ses sbires sans compassion.

-Greed ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le domestique vint lui ouvrir, et ressortit de la chambre après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Envy n'osa pas pénétrer dans la chambre et marmonna seulement un « Je » plaintif. Greed l'observa sans aucune réaction.

Envy ne put attendre plus longtemps et fonça dans les bras de son amant en sanglotant. Greed lui caressa les cheveux sans lui poser une seule question, d'un geste tendre et affectueux.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme brun entoura la taille de Greed en s'excusant auprès de lui.

-J'ai eu tellement peur…

-Ma mère ne te déteste pas…déclara Greed. Dante veut seulement avoir le plus adorable des gendres, comprends-tu ? Elle à cran, tu sais, elle prépare son exposition de poupées… elle est angoissée…

oOo

-Comment puis-je créer ceci ?! C'est laid ! Immonde ! Cela ne lui ressemble pas !

Dante fracassa la tête de la poupée avec son instrument, zébrant ses yeux mauves d'une croix profonde. Elle la balança ensuite sur le sol, le souffle court.

-Ca ne va pas ! Je veux du désespoir !

oOo

-Ta mère est une grande fabricante de poupées…elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, Greed.

-Nous nous marions en une période délicate pour elle, c'est sûr. Décréta-t-il. Je suis désolé si elle est déplacée avec toi.

Envy sourit à son amant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que je t'ai toi…

Envy essaya de lui prendre la main, mais Greed l'en empêcha.

-Tu ferais bien de dormir. On risque d'avoir une longue journée, demain. Bien ?

Et Greed s'installa dans son propre lit, laissant Envy seul sur son matelas, au sol. Les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux voulaient tout dire : il n'était pas bien dans sa peau.

-Greed…

Son amant se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne fais plus rien…j'ai l'impression de ne plus être indépendant…les domestiques s'occupent de tout, même de ton bonheur, ta mère fabrique ses poupées, tu sors, et moi…je ne fais plus rien…je dois simplement rester comme un poupée: droite, belle, et me taire. Beau, droit...sans ne suis plus moi…on me traite comme un invité, pas ton fiancé.

Greed leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute, En, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ne t'abaisse pas à des choses que les domestiques peuvent faire, c'est tout.

Puis il se recoucha confortablement.

Envy s'allongea sur son matelas, et pleura silencieusement… Dante l'avait toujours espionné depuis qu'il était petit…elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était beau… Comme si elle avait toujours eu des plans machiavéliques. Il aurait préférait maintenant être resté avec tout le monde… plutôt que de vivre cet enfer…

oOo

Une bonne odeur de riz régnait dans la cuisine.

Envy était plutôt fier de lui. Il venait de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour Greed, Dante, et lui. Il y aurait beaucoup à manger.

Il attrapa une cuillère et goûta son plat.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune fiancé : il avait réussi. Ses plats avaient du goût. Heureux, il alla les porter sur un plateau blanc à son amant.

Cependant, une surprise l'attendait dans la salle à manger : Greed, Dante, ainsi que ses domestiques étaient déjà là, et les deux maîtres de maison mangeaient déjà.

-Bonjour, l'accueillit simplement Greed.

Les sourcils d'Envy s'arquèrent de façon déçue : Greed n'allait même pas manger son plat.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Envy, rit presque Dante. Dorénavant, tu laisseras ces tâches aux domestiques.

- Allez, viens manger, c'est chaud, lui conseilla son amant.

Envy posa ses plats sur la table et baissa tristement les yeux.

-Non.

Dante ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille.

-J'ai préparé un déjeuner spécial pour lui, déclara-t-elle. Il a pris un peu de poids au niveau des hanches…elles sont en poires, comme celle des femmes.

Les yeux du jeune brun se mirent à briller de chagrin et d'incompréhension. Cette femme était effrayante, et sans pitié.

-Allez assied-toi.

Les mains d'Envy tremblaient…comment une telle femme pouvait-elle exister ?

-Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir, n'as-tu pas entendu ? s'exclama Dante.

Envy releva soudainement la tête :

-J-je suis désolé.

Il s'assit précipitamment, la tête basse. Plus ça allait, plus cette femme lui faisait peur. Il regarda Greed, comme pour l'implorer de l'aider, mais celui-ci était plus occupé à manger.

-Corrige ton maintien, Envy ! Tu es assis avec le dos vouté comme une grand-mère.

-O-oui !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta piteusement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui donne des leçons ?

-Voilà. Très bien. Les domestiques s'occuperont de tout ce qui te concerne. Tu restes assis, et tu fais silence. Comme ceci : magnifique, gracieux…tout comme une poupée.

Les yeux d'Envy s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de l'effroi. C'était ça : Dante essayait de le faire vivre comme ce qu'elle créer. Elle l'obligeait à devenir un objet silencieux et décoratif. Une poupée…

oOo

Alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, Greed entendit des sanglots. Ils venaient de la chambre…de sa chambre…

Il ouvrit la porte vivement, sachant pertinemment qui était à l'intérieur.

-Envy, tu vas bien ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer. Puis il se retourna vers lui et sauta pratiquement dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-J'ai peur ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis terrifié, Greed. Ta mère ! Ses yeux.

Il continua de se morfondre contre son amant, sans s'apercevoir que la silhouette de Dante se découpait sur le mur.

-Pride, demanda-t-elle au domestique qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Amène moi cette poupée pleurnicharde dans le bureau le temps qu'elle se calme.

oOo

-Aïe, lâchez-moi !

Envy essaya de retirer son bras de l'emprise du domestique. Domestique qui l'envoya dans une pièce brutalement.

-Madame veut que vous restiez ici le temps que vous vous calmiez ! Faites le vide dans votre cœur !

-Faire le vide dans…mon cœur ?

Mais Pride ne répondit pas et s'en retourna s'en aucune compassion. Envy baissa les yeux, mais se ressaisit : il ne devait pas pleurer. Il n'allait pas le faire. Pas pour cette harpie qui décidait de sa vie.

oOo

-Madame, êtes-vous fière de votre travail ? demanda un domestique à Dante, alors qu'elle regardait la poupée d'Envy qu'elle venait de confectionner.

Elle la posa sur la table, observant longuement ses yeux.

-Non, pas encore. Je veux voir le désespoir dans ses yeux, dans son attitude. Je ne veux pas d'une poupée joyeuse. Mais d'un joyau magnifique dévoré par le chagrin. Je veux Envy. Ce serait ma réussite.

oOo

Envy aperçut au fond de la pièce où il était enfermé un ordinateur. Bien sûr, il était dans le bureau…

L'addition se fit toute seule dans son esprit, quand il repensa à cette rumeur…

_« -Oui, en dit une autre, cette rumeur disant que si tu veux te venger d'une personne, il suffit de se connecter sur le site à minuit, et d'envoyer le nom de la personne à la Fille de L'enfer ! Tu y crois toi à ces histoires, Winry ? »_

Se connecter pour se venger… Se venger de cette horrible personne qui l'enfermait, le noyait, et le transformait en modèle. Il suffisait simplement d'allumer ce poste…tout était si simple… il allait détruire sa vie en un seul clic…minuit…il était temps…

**« Courrier de l'enfer… »**

Envy retint sa respiration.

**« Nous vous vengeons en votre nom. Entrez le nom de la personne ici »**

Le jeune homme prit possession des touches du clavier.

**« Dante… »**

-Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je veux rentrer. Je veux me venger… Pardonnez-moi.

oOo

« _Il voit un jeune homme se tirer jusqu'à un ordinateur. Puis une maison. Enfin une rue. C'est celle de Dante… »_

-Roy ! Roy ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Shibata secouait son jeune fils, Roy. Ce dernier, depuis qu'il avait vu Enma Aïe, la fille des enfers, de ses propres yeux, il arrivait très souvent qu'il ait des visions. Enma le contactait, et il voyait à travers ses yeux. Ainsi, il devinait l'endroit où elle allait tuer une personne sur l'ordre de quelqu'un qui voulait se venger.

-Tu l'as de nouveau vu, c'est ça ? s'exclama Shibata. Dis-moi où est-elle, nous devons l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un !

-A cinq pâtés de maisons…répondit Roy. Un beau jeune homme avec de longs cheveux noirs vient de l'invoquer.

-Nous devons le dissuader de se venger ! Ou Enma Aï va de nouveau envoyer quelqu'un en enfer !

Shibata enfila son manteau, bien décidé à, cette fois-ci, se battre contre la fille des enfers. Personne ne connaîtrait les souffrances de l'enfer et ses flammes, cette fois-ci.

-Roy, tu me suis ?

-Papa…peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal que Aï envoie les mauvaises personnes en enfer… la vengeance est un sentiment logique, tu ne crois pas ? demanda le jeune garçon.

-Qui es-tu pour tenir un discours pareil, Roy !? Arrête de dire des sottises et suis-moi !

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, Roy déclara :

-Envy. Il s'appelle Envy. Elle vient de me le dire…

-Dépêchons-nous, avant qu'un nouvel humain ne meurt ! Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cette fille des enfers, ni ce qu'elle est, et pourquoi agit-elle comme cela, mais je suis bien décidé à l'arrêter cette fois !

oOo

-Mademoiselle…voilà ce que vous attendiez, il y a une nouvelle requête.

Enma Aï leva les yeux vers Lust, et hocha la tête.

oOo

Envy essuya ses larmes. Il priait dans sa tête pour que ça marche. Pourvu que la fille des enfers l'entende et vienne le sauver.

Il remit en place ses cheveux noirs, le souffle court.

Puis, il se raidit subitement. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos.

-Qui est là ?! hurla-t-il en se retournant vers la porte.

Il ne voyait cependant personne.

Il s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit en grand. Une lueur rouge l'aveugla alors, tellement qu'il dû fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, Envy se trouvait dans un endroit sinistre, mais calme. Le ciel y était rouge, et des lycoris se dressaient sous ses pieds.

Au beau milieu de la scène, il y avait seulement un arbre et...une jeune fille.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, et Envy poussa un cri d'exclamation. La jeune fille possédait deux grands yeux rouges, ainsi que des cheveux aussi longs et noirs que les siens. Ils étaient tous les deux très semblables…

Le jeune homme sut de suite qui elle était.

-La fille de l'Enfer…murmura-t-il.

La fille en question s'approcha doucement de lui, une poupée noire dans la main.

-Une poupée, lança la fille de l'enfer.

-NON ! cria Envy, sous le coup de l'effroi.

La fille lui lança un regard de compréhension.

-Cette maison et cette femme…tu les déteste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas être une poupée, s'exclama Envy. Je veux être un être HUMAIN !

-Je m'appelle Enma Aï.

La Fille de l'Enfer s'approcha de lui et essuya doucement ses larmes.

-Si tu souhaites faire déferler ta vengeance, expliqua-t-elle. Il te suffira de retirer la ficelle rouge autour du cou de cette poupée.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire, presque sadique. Sa libération allait enfin arriver : il allait pouvoir se venger de Dante. Définitivement.

-Cependant… lorsque la vengeance aura été consommée, tu devras offrir une compensation. Nous serons liés par un pacte. Deux vides se créent lorsque tu maudis une personne. Quand tu mourras à ton tour, tu monteras également en enfer : tu te seras aussi maudis.

-B-bien.

Enma lui donna la poupée.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en décider…

oOo

Cette nuit, Shibata se retrouva à l'aide de Roy devant le manoir de Dante. Il observa longuement la porte d'entrée.

-C'est ici…marmonna Roy.

Shibata leva les yeux vers les fenêtres, cherchant Envy des yeux.

-Dis Hajime-chan, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas laisser tomber ? demanda son fils.

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Shibata. Une personne ici risque de se faire tuer sur ordre d'une personne.

Roy baissa la tête :

-Mais cette autre personne sait ce qu'elle fait, non ? Elle a forcément une raison de se venger non ?

-Chut !

La lumière s'était allumée dans une des salles. Deux yeux violets les épiaient, étonnés.

-C'est lui, Hajime-chan, j'en suis sûr !

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau…

Les yeux améthyste du brun s'accrochèrent à ceux noirs de Shibata. Ils l'appelaient à l'aide. Le journaliste lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

oOo

Shibata prit la main du jeune brun dans la sienne, écoutant attentivement son récit.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… disait Envy, des larmes souillant ses yeux. Me voilà sorti à présent.

Le journaliste essaya de le raisonner :

-Mais si vous êtes là, c'est que vous voulez vous enfuir, non ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Envy explosa en sanglots. Il ne s'était pas senti mal depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, de nouveau quelqu'un les essuya. La main d'Hajime lâcha la sienne pour effacer le liquide lacrymal qui coulait sur ses joues. Le jeune fiancé ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet étranger s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait l'air d'en savoir déjà beaucoup sur la fille de l'enfer…

Il hésitait…s'il partait…il abandonnait également Greed…

-Dîtes, intervint Roy, nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous attarder ici…ce n'est pas bon… On risque de se faire repérer…

Ils s'exécutèrent alors, Envy traînant légèrement des pieds. Il allait donc s'enfuir. Mais cette solution était celle d'un lâche, non ? Il était lâche de ne pas se battre, et d'abandonner Greed de la sorte.

Le jeune Roy s'approcha de lui.

-Tout va bien, tu vois, dit-il. Alors que tu pleurais enfermé dans cette pièce.

Envy arqua un sourcil, plutôt effrayé.

-C-comment sais-tu que j'étais enfermé dans une pièce ?

-Je, je ne sais pas trop, répondit le garçon. Mais je l'ai vu, lors d'une hallucination.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté la main sur la hanche.

-Quand quelqu'un rentre en contact avec la fille des enfers, je le sais.

-Vous essayez d'envoyer quelqu'un en enfer, n'est-ce pas ? continua Shibata. Mais vous serez vous-même maudite en retirant la ficelle…pensez-vous que c'est la solution ?

-Je me fiche de l'enfer, répondit Envy. Mais je n'ai personne pour m'aider à part la fille de l'enfer. On me demande de devenir une poupée…c'est insoutenable ! Une sortie de secours, c'est que les gens utilisent en cas d'urgence…et bien, Enma Ai est ma sortie de secours…

Shibata aimerait pouvoir aider d'avantage ce jeune homme plutôt que de simplement l'obliger à fuir, mais rien ne peut l'aider… sa vie sera sans cesse un calvaire.

-Oh mon ! cria Envy.

Derrière eux se tenaient…trois domestiques de Dante.

oOo

-Je pense qu'il ne retira pas la ficelle…il va se sacrifier…

-Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne chose, Hajime-chan.

-Non, répondit son père, ça n'en est pas une.

oOo

-Où étais-tu parti !?

Envy entendait la colère dans la voix de sa belle-mère. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait lui arriver, ce que cette folle allait faire, mais ses yeux ne présageaient rien de bon. Elle avait de nouveau cet horrible regard qui lui donnait des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

-Je…j'étais seulement en promenade…mentit le jeune fiancé.

-En promenade…sembla réfléchir Dante. Hum, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tes jambes sont pleines de vies…contrairement à celles des poupées…mais nous pouvons toujours y remédier… deviens une poupée…

Envy cria d'effroi quand sa belle-mère le traîna jusqu'au bassin avec un sourire morbide.

-Tu es ma poupée Envy ! La mienne.

La tête d'Envy fut plongée brutalement dans l'eau. De nouveau, Dante utilisait ses méthodes de torture bien à elle. Envy savait que Sloth l'avait aidé à remplir ce bassin…

-Arrêtez ! AAAAh !

-Tu fais ce que je te dis, une poupée n'as pas besoin de jambes ou de membres ! Encore moins de cœur ! Tu m'appartiens !

Envy s'étouffait de nouveau. L'air lui manquait de plus en plus. _J'ai juste envie d'être un humain…pas une poupée soumise à cette affreuse vieille. _Ses poignets attachés à l'aide de ficelle blanche saignaient tant la ficelle était serrée.

Dante le sortit de l'eau et l'allongea sur le côté du bassin.

-Ses yeux, murmura-t-elle en observant ceux d'Envy… tu as des yeux sublimes… jeunes et vifs, mais tristes et désespérés…c'est ce que je veux… des yeux morts… les tiens…

oOo

Enma Aï, Lust et Edward observaient la scène, cachés dans des buissons. La fille de L'enfer commençait à se demander si Envy allait retirer la ficelle. Observer ses clients était une chose habituelle pour ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

-Et bien, voilà une femme bien effrayante ! s'exclama Edward.

-Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? demanda Lust.

oOo

Envy, les cheveux encore trempés, et les yeux rougis par les larmes amères, fut mené au bureau pour de nouveau faire le vide dans son cœur. A côté de l'ordinateur se trouvait l'objet de sa convoitise. Une poupée maudite, celle dont la ficelle rouge servait à se venger.

Il la prit dans ses mains.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau. Désolé, Shibata. Je sais que tu ne souhaitais pas cette vengeance.

-Vas-tu la retirer ?

-AH ?

Envy se retourna vers la voix. C'était Enma Aï. Effrayé, Envy recula d'un pas. Sa belle-mère n'était pas la seule à être terrifiante, pour sûr.

-CETTE FEMME EST MAUVAISE ! cria-t-il. J'AI ASSEZ SOUFFERT MAINTENANT, je ne serais la poupée . de . PERSOOOOONNE !

Envy tomba à genoux sur le sol avant d'exploser de rire. Il se calma, ravalant son fou rire de torturé, puis se remit sur pieds, devant le regard neutre de Aï.

-Je maudis cette personne…dit-il calmement, insistant bien sur chaque mot. Je veux vivre avec Greed, sans que cette Dante ne puisse nous séparer cruellement parce qu'elle veut me faire devenir une poupée…

Envy, d'un geste décidé, arracha la ficelle du cou de la poupée, sans aucune hésitation.

-Vengeance accordée…résonna la voix d'Alphonse.

oOo

Dante travaillait toujours aussi dur dans sa chambre. Les étagères étaient remplies de modèles différents de poupées, allant de simples échantillons de cheveux, à des têtes de porcelaine, passant par des mains d'hommes ou de femmes.

Elle s'acharnait tellement sur les yeux de cette poupée d'Envy. La mort…le désespoir…les larmes…tout devait se ressentir dans cette poupée… la couleur des iris était magnifique…parfois, Dante aimerait avoir cette même couleur d'yeux.

Alors que la belle-mère commençait à sculpter la bouche attristée de sa poupée, les lèvres de porcelaine remuèrent. Les yeux de cette poupée clignèrent. Elle disait, d'une voix presque surnaturelle, qui n'était autre que celle de Lust :

-C'est fou ce que vous êtes devenue vieille, Dante !

La vengeance pour Envy venait de commencer…

-Les humains, continua la tête de porcelaine, aucun ne peut lutter contre le temps, même vous, Dante.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Dante affichait un air effaré et effrayé. Une poupée ne parlait pas ! D'où venait cette soudaine agitation. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ?

-Quelque part, poursuivit la poupée encore chauve d'Envy, vous enviez les poupées, n'est-ce pas ? Les poupées sont éternelles, belles pour des millénaires…

-Ce n'est pas possible ! cria Dante.

Elle attrapa vivement son instrument pour tailler, et cassa la poupée d'un coup de tranchant. Cependant, cette dernière, au lieu de se briser, coula sur sa main et transforma tout le bras de Dante en porcelaine.

Celle-ci hurla, terrorisée, pouvant à peine bouger son bras. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toutes ses poupées- et même de nouvelles- l'entouraient, flottant dans les airs, comme des fantômes ou des esprits.

Une poupée à l'apparence d'Edward déclara d'une voix morne :

-J'ai hâte de voir comment la mort vous ira, Madame.

Dante frappa Edward transformé en poupée de sa main libre, mais ceci ne servit qu'à transformer son deuxième bras en bras de poupée.

-Je dois faire un cauchemar !

Une deuxième poupée-armure, s'apparentant à Alphonse, lui dit sur un ton de reproche :

-Vous êtes égoïste, à rester seule avec vos poupées ! Vous prenez tout le monde pour vos créations !

Dante le fracassa sur le sol, ce qui était une grave erreur. Sa jambe gauche devint de la porcelaine sculptée et elle s'étala sur le sol en un grand écart digne du « Lac des Cygnes ».

Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes et explosa de rire. Un rire diabolique.

-Les humains sont laids et mortels…ils ne sont rien à côté des poupées !

La belle-mère finit par se transformer entièrement en poupée de la tête aux pieds, sa bouche s'ouvrant mécaniquement pour hurler :

-Je suis le Dieu des poupées ! Il n'y a que moi pour décider de les laisser vivre ou pas ! Je suis DIEU !

Et elle se remit à rire.

Edward, Lust et Alphonse s'avancèrent vers Dante. Le petit blond dit d'un air blasé :

-Bien, je pense que c'est au tour de Mademoiselle.

La demoiselle en question apparut devant eux tous. Ses grands yeux rouges jugèrent sévèrement Dante, en train de devenir folle.

-Ô misérable petite ombre enfermée dans les ténèbres, méprisant les gens allant jusqu'à les blesser, âme noyée dans un karma immonde…veux-tu goûter à la mort cette fois ?

La fille de l'Enfer tendit son bras droit sur le côté, dévoilant nombre de fleurs, qui vinrent engloutir Dante dans les ténèbres.

oOo

Dante se réveilla sur une barque froide. L'eau était glacée, et du brouillard épais entourait sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle y était…cet endroit était…l'enfer…

Elle se redressa douloureusement, et rencontra une magnifique jeune fille aux yeux rouges et à la peau claire. Ses cheveux ressemblaient fort à ceux de son beau-fils.

-Tu es si belle…lui dit-elle. Aussi belle qu'une poupée… je devrais en créer une… elle te ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Vous pourrez créer ce que vous voulez durant l'éternité là où je vous conduis, répondit Aï qui conduisait la barque. Mais votre seul modèle sera les souffrances d'une mort incessante…la vôtre…

Dante ne l'écoutait pas…elle regardait simplement son visage.

-Tu es si belle, répétait-elle sans cesse. Si belle…comme Envy…si belle…

-Cette vengeance…vous précipite en enfer.

-Si belle…murmura une dernière fois Dante, avant de disparaître à jamais dans le brouillard de l'enfer.

oOo

Le soir-même, tout le monde connaissait la nouvelle. Dante avait disparue. Et personne ne la retrouvait.

Envy qui était le seul à savoir, se sentait libérer d'un poids, malgré le tatouage en forme de flamme qui était dessiné sur sa poitrine : cette flamme était le signe de son pacte avec Enma, celui qui le ferait descendre en enfer à sa mort.

Le jeune brun entoura ses bras autour de son amant, Greed.

-Greed…maintenant, je resterais à tes côtés, et remplacerait l'amour de ta mère par le mien. Je t'aimerai de ton mon cœur.

-De tout ton cœur ? demanda Greed.

Envy leva les yeux vers lui. Son amant avait un sourire effrayant.

-Nul besoin de cela, dit-il. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, sans parler. Le cœur ne sert à rien chez une poupée. Oui, c'est cela. Tu seras ma poupée, mon beau Envy.

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Il se retenait de pleurer. Alors, c'était ça, sa destinée cruelle ? Devoir se comporter comme une poupée, même avec son amant ? Malgré la mort de Dante ? Même si elle allait devoir terminer sa vie en enfer ? Alors se sacrifice n'aura servi à rien ?

Alphonse, Lust et Edward, ainsi que Aï, observaient la scène de dehors, l'air peiné.

-Pour finir, marmonna Ed, elle n'aura d'autres choix que de finir sa vie comme une pauvre petite poupée…

-Un enfer sur Terre, compléta Lust.

-Même avec nous, cela peut arriver…finit Alphonse. Pauvre Envy…

oOo

Enma Aï déposa une bougie portant le nom d'Envy, avec les autres bougies des personnes qu'elle avait vengé. Quand cette bougie sera consumée, Envy devra suivre sa promesse, et mourra pour monter en enfer.

-Nous vous vengeons…en votre nom…

**Alors...un avis ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous **

**La psychopathe DRENVY. **


End file.
